


Ordinary Li(f)e [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: trope_bingo, Crossover, Gen, Memory Alteration, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovered Memories, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Ordinary Li(f)e" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Moira's life has never been anything more or less than absolutely ordinary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Li(f)e [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ordinary Li(f)e](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648778) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 9:47  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ordinary%20li%28f%29e.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016 and for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
